For railway models, there are various standards such as N gauge, HO gauge, O gauge and the like according to the difference in spacing between right and left rails. The applicant has been selling couplers (vehicle connectors) for N gauge called TN coupler (TN coupler is a trademark of TOMY COMPANY, LTD.). Because TN coupler is different from a common Arnold coupler in that it is highly real regarding its appearance and narrowness of a space between vehicles that are coupled, and is provided with a structure to widen a space between vehicles when passing a curve, TN coupler is well-received by many users. There are TN couplers of tight coupler type for trains and tight automatic coupler type for other vehicles (diesel car, passenger car, freight car, locomotive and the like). Patent document 1 discloses the structure of the former, and Patent document 2 discloses that of the latter respectively.    Patent Document 1: JP-2580083B    Patent Document 2: JP-2664035B